Mates
by brokenXangel15
Summary: This is my first Trunks/Pan, so please be nice. I rated this M just in case, so enjoy. XD Everyone knew they would get together, but the only ones that didn't know were themselves. Trunks and Pan finally realized their feelings, but is it too late? A new threat is coming, and Trunks' ex-girlfriend decides that she wants Trunks back. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey guys. Hope you like this story. I didn't know how to rate it so I decided to rate it M just in case. Anyways, hope you like the story. This is my first Trunks/Pan fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Ages

Pan - 15 turning 16  
Trunks-18  
Bra - 15  
Goten - 17

* * *

"HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, PANNA!" cried a deep voice behind me, causing me to jump. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. Before I could yell at him, 18 year old Trunks wrapped his arms around my waist and started spinning around. I gasped, already planning a way to get back at my grandfather Goku for teaching Trunks instant teleportation.

"Dammit Trunks! What did I tell you around doing that!?" I cried out in frustration, turning around in his hold and poking him in the chest. The lavender haired boy just smirked playfully, easily dodging me when I tried to punch him. I growled softly under my breath, sighing when I felt Gohan's energy signature coming towards us, along with everyone else's. We always got trouble when we were fighting and my father was around. Trunks chuckled, thinking that he'd won this round.

I grinned when an idea popped into my head. I quickly estimated how much time alone we'd have before everyone got here. One day when I'd decided to pay a surprise visit to the Brief's residence, I'd overheard Trunks talking to his sister Bra about the feelings he had with me, and how, after each of my birthday's, I was getting harder to resist. When I first heard that, I didn't think anything of it, at least, until today. Smiling innocently at Trunks, I flipped my long black hair over my shoulder, exposing my neck. Almost immediately, Trunks' gaze was drawn to my neck, like a moth to flame. I remembered hearing Trunks' father Vegeta saying something about male sayians wanting to mark their female mates on the neck.

"That's just plain evil," Trunks whispered hoarsely, shoving his hands into his front pockets roughly. I laughed and hugged him, purposely pressing his face into my neck. Though I would never admit it out load, but I was wondering if Trunks actually thought I was his mate. I gasped in surprise when he started licking and nibbling on my neck right where my neck met my collar bone. I felt his lips curl up, so I knew he was smirking at me. He wrapped his right arm around my waist and his left hand was tangled in my hair, gently pulling my head to the side in order to expose my neck even more.

"Not fair," I moaned, hooking my arms around his neck in order to keep my balance. I was already on my tippy toes, trying not to fall, but I should have known better. Trunks would never let me fall in a million years. I couldn't remember a day where Trunks wasn't at my side. For almost every important moment in my life, Trunks was always there. Even the bad times, like when my grandfather Goku went away to go train Uub. Trunks chuckled, pulling me tighter against him. I bit my lip, trying to keep all those embarrassing noises from coming out. Without realizing what was happening, my right hand slid into Trunks' hair, pressing my neck even more firmly against Trunks' mouth, causing him to groan into my neck. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from the door way of the living room, causing Trunks and I to jump and drop our hold on each other. We glanced towards the door, our faces burning red. Grandpa Goku and Vegeta were standing there, sharing a look before turning back to us.

"You're lucky it was us that caught you guys and not your father," Vegeta grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. I smiled slightly at the familiar sight. Vegeta was kind of anti-social, so he liked to seem like he was trying to distance himself away from everyone else. But I knew he loved everyone as much as they loved him. I also knew that if someone close to him truly needed something, he would go through hell and back just to get it for them. Shaking my head, I glanced between the two guys, wondering why in the world they weren't mad at us.

"We kinda had a feeling this was going to happen." Goku explained, motioning for us to sit down as everyone started walking in. I sighed, knowing that we were in for a long story. Trunks sat down on the love seat and patted the cushion beside him. I shook my head and moved to sit on the ground by his feet. He sighed and grabbed my arm, forcing me to sit beside him and cuddle against his side. I smiled shyly and leaned against him, started to feel cold for some reason and needing his warmth. I just happened to glance over at Vegeta and saw him smirking at us. I narrowed my eyes at him, sighing when he just shook his head and went to lean against the couch where his wife Bulma was sitting.

I glanced around the room and saw all my friends and family in one place. I smiled as I looked around the room and named off everyone in my head. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bra, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Marron, and Piccolo. There were others that I knew, but they were off training and had already given me my presents. I looked up at my dad when he came up behind me and patted my head. Goku looked at him in question about something and Gohan just nodded.

"You see, Pan we knew from the day you were born that you guys would end up getting together. Bulma had been at the house looking after Trunks, who was just two at the time. She was starting to get worried, because Trunks was starting to act strange."

"It was as if you were getting ready for someone to come over," Bulma chimed in, leaning her head against Vegeta's side.

"Yeah, and then at the exact same time you were born, Trunks started crying and throwing things around when the person he seemed to be getting ready for wasn't there. It wasn't until Vegeta had called her saying Pan was born that she put two and two together. She immediately told Vegeta to have me instant teleport to her and take her and Trunks to the hospital. And sure enough, as soon as you two were in the same room, both of you stopped crying." Goku laughed, wrapping his arm around Chi-Chi's shoulders.

"You two were so adorable!" My mom, Videl gushed, sitting on the arm rest beside me. "As soon as you saw Trunks, sweetie, you patted my hand before reaching out to Trunks. And when Trunks saw you, he struggled in Bulma's hold until she put him down and he walked straight over to the chair beside my hospital bed and sat down, holding his arms out for you. At first, no one knew what to do then Vegeta walked ever and gently took you out of my arms and laid you in Trunks'." Videl said, laughing at the look on mine and Trunks faces. We'd never heard about this before. I glanced at Trunks and smiled when he pressed a warm kiss against my forehead.

"And then the doctor came in and tried to take Pan away from Trunks so he could wrap her in a blanket, but Trunks wouldn't let him. He'd tightened his hold on Pan and growled when the doctor got too close to them. Finally, Pan seemed to have realized what was going on and patted Trunks cheek, trying to get his attention. When he finally looked at her, she smiled, giggling when Trunks leaned down and kissed her nose."

* * *

A/N - When the adults start talking about when Pan and Trunks first met, Trunks is two years old, and well, Pan had just been born so yeah. I realized that I didn't say what age Trunks had been so I decided just to add this, just in case you were wondering. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I know this isn't as long as I hoped it would be, but please bear with me. I wanted to get this up as soon as I could, because I don't know when I'll able to get on again. Hopefully, everything turns out fine, but I don't know. I'm having major family problems and I might get kicked out of my house by my step mother. But anyways, back to the story! ^_^

Trunks and pan fan 4ever333- I'm glad you liked it. I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to see what others thought. ^_^

Sport cars are awesome- Thanks, I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter.

chaos267- I hope you like this chapter too! ^_^

* * *

I just stared at my mom, unable to believe that Trunks' had been that protective of me, even though we'd just met. I glanced at Trunks to see what he's reaction to all this was, but he didn't seem surprised. When he saw that I was looking at him, he smirked and kissed my nose, causing me to blush.

"It doesn't surprise me one bit. I never told anyone this, but I'd been having dreams of you ever since Videl was pregnant with you. When I saw you at the hospital, I knew for sure that you were going to be in my life forever, I just hadn't known to what extent at the time. Now, I know that you are mine and I'm not letting any other man near you ever again." Trunks replied, smirking even more when I hid my face in his side. I was blushing like crazy and I didn't want everyone to see.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bulma asked, staring at her son in shock. She'd known that they were going to get together, but she hadn't seen this coming. Trunks looked around at everyone and chuckled when he saw that Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were the only ones that didn't look shocked. After I was absolutely sure I wasn't blushing anymore, I lifted my head, only to hide it against when I saw everyone staring intently at us.

"At the time, I didn't know what it meant. The day before Pan was born, I'd been about to tell you, but something was stopping me. Something in my head told me not to tell anyone until I had that little girl that I saw in my dreams safely in my arms. That's why I'd wanted to hold Pan so much when we got to the hospital, Mother." Trunks replied, stroking my arm. It was getting hard to breathe with my face shushed against Trunks' side, so I lifted my head again and leaned it on Trunks' shoulder. I smiled when Trunks automatically laid his head gently down on mine. I knew everyone was staring at us, but I just didn't care at the moment. All I cared about at the moment was the fact at Trunks had wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me even more firmly into his side.

"Isn't it a little weird that Trunks had such strong feeling when he was only two?" Videl asked, glancing up at her husband. When she saw the relaxed look on his face, she narrowed her eyes and turned towards him. Before she could say anything, there was a huge explosion, causing the whole house to shake and the power to go out. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my ankle and haul me off the couch roughly, or at least tried to anyways. Trunks had tightened his hold on me when the power had gone out and he wasn't planning on letting go of me anytime soon.

"Goodbye," the mysterious voice whispered eerily, sending shivers down my spine. Whoever this person was didn't seem to like me very much. I started to say something, but cried out when something was stabbed into my thigh. Trunks immediately stiffened at the pain in my voice, but he couldn't do anything without being able to see. As suddenly as the lights had gone out, they came right back on. Everything looked the same except for the fact that I was halfway off the couch with some kind of needle sticking out of my thigh, and I was bleeding profusely. Everyone gasped, having not expected to see this. While it had seemed to me that the lights had been out for a couple of minutes, in reality, the lights had only been out for a couple of seconds.

"What the hell happened!?" Bra cried when she and Goten had walked into the room. They had just gotten back from the mall, so Goten dropped every single bag he'd been carrying and immediately ran over to my side.

"Don't you dare touch it!" I growled weakly. I knew what the mysterious person had injected into me. I didn't want anyone else to get the poison so I grabbed it myself and started to pull, biting my lip and trying to ignore the pain. Trunks started to grab it but I shook my head quickly. It was then that everyone else realized what I knew. This was a one of a kind serum that couldn't be replicated. And if you had any saiyan blood in you, you were in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hey guys. Okay, someone reviewed the last chapter and said that they could sense energy. I know, you'll find out why they couldn't sense anything in the next couple chapters. So I'm truly sorry if I confused anyone.

Sport cars are awesome- thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy!

cuiteprincess19- it makes me really happy that you liked my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

chaos267 - hope you like this chapter. XD

* * *

Pan

"Why couldn't any of us sense their energy?" Trunks asked suddenly, just now realizing that he should have been able to sense that person's energy. That question got everyone to freeze. Nobody had ever gotten by them without them sensing their energy. I started to say something, but the pain was too much and I cried out. Trunks flinched and wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to comfort me as much as he could. I knew he hated the fact that he couldn't do much to help, so I tried to hide my pain.

"We'll worry about that later," Bulma said, automatically switching over to doctor mode. Every time the z-fighters got in a fight, they always went to her when they didn't have time to go the look out to get sensu beans. "Trunks, grab Pan and instant teleport to my lab. Everyone else, place your hands on someone. Goku, you know what to do." Bulma ordered, fully expecting everyone to listen to her. I was surprised when even Vegeta didn't have anything to say about it. Normally, he would have had a smart ass remark, but he kept his mouth shut and did as he was told. I guess everyone was worried about me, so they weren't their normal selves.

After Trunks instant teleported us, everything went down hill. I gasped, one hand clutching my head, the other my head. Before anyone could do anything, I started throwing up blood. After I was done, I couldn't stop coughing. It felt like something was living inside me, and it was trying to tear its way out. That's when I realized exactly what happened. I'd had a dream a few months ago when I realized my feelings for him. In my dream, Trunks had dumped his girlfriend for me, and Brittney was beyond pissed. Trunks and I were kissing when she appeared out of nowhere with this monstrous looking baby thing in her arms. The next thing I knew, I was tied to a bed, and Brittney was trying to cut my stomach open so she could put the baby inside me. I'd started to scream for Trunks but Brittney had just laughed evilly and pointed beside me. I glanced to my left and started crying when Trunks was laying there with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"_**Don't worry. After I get rid of you, Trunks will be happy. He just started dating you because he knew you liked him, and he felt guilty, so he decided to take pity on you. But now that you're gone, he will be happy that he doesn't have to spend time with a pathetic bitch like you," **_

That line was the last thing I heard before the blackness overtook me and I fell into a bottomless void.

Trunks

"Pan!" I cried out when I saw all emotion leave her eyes and she pitched forward. I caught her and started to shake her, but Vegeta put his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. When Bra walked over and gently took Pan out of my arms, I punched the carpeted floor in frustration, leaving a big dent in the floor. Normally, someone would have yelled at me, but they let it go for now. They seemed to know not to push my buttons right now. I was too worried about my mate at the moment. 'What of she doesn't come back to me?' I asked myself in my head. I cursed myself for even thinking that. Nothing is going to happen to my Pan if I have anything to do with it.

"Trunks, we need you in here." Bra cried, rushing back into the living room where she left me. As soon as I heard the fear in her voice, I instant teleported to Pan's side and about collapsed at the sight before me. My beautiful Pan was deathly pale, and her hair wasn't as shiny as it usually was. But what really got my attention was the way she was shaking.

"What's wrong with her!?" I asked, extremely scared that I was going to lose my mate before I could even claim her. Bulma ignored me, concentrating on the needle that was still in my Panna's leg. Bra burst into the room and grabbed my arm before I could hit something in frustration again. At the moment, I couldn't care less what I broke. I just wanted my Panna to be safe and sound in my arms like she was this morning.

"We don't know what's wrong with her, but Mom was thinking that since you two have such a strong bond, maybe you could try to communicate with her telepathically. The only thing we know for sure is that whatever is happening, she's doing to herself. The serum only seemed to help her along." Bra rushed to explain, knowing that I didn't have a whole lot of patience at the moment. Mates could only communicate telepathically when they had claimed each other fully, but maybe Mother was right. So I decided to give it a try.

_'Panna, listen to me. Whatever you're doing, please stop. You're hurting yourself and I can't stand it. Are you trying to leave us? I need you, Panna! More than you could know. You're my mate, and I can't lose you! I just got you, I don't wanna let you go. I love you, Pan. Please come back to me!' _

I stared at her face, hoping to see some sort of recognition in her face, but there was nothing. I fell to my knees, tears forming in my eyes. I lost my Panna before I could even make her mine. I picked myself up, letting an emotionless mask fall over my face. I didn't know what to do anymore. My saiyan side wanted to destroy something, preferably the person who had taken my precious mate away from me. But before I could walk out the door, my saiyan side stopped me. It sensed something, and it wanted to know what it was.

_'I love you, too, my Prince,' _


End file.
